Sitting in a Tree
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Here she is, stuck in a pear tree.


Well, this is embarrassing. Applejack pretty much spent her entire life working on an apple farm and look at her now, stuck in a tree.

 _Why is she stuck in a tree?_ You might be asking. _She usually bucks down the fruits from the trees._

Yeah, that's true, with apple trees, but she's not on an apple tree. She's in a pear tree.

 _Okay, then why is she stuck in a pear tree?_ You're now asking. Well... Applejack wanted to do something about her pear side of her family. She's not completely changing her life into taking care of pears from now on. She just felt like trying to honor it by at least taking care of a couple of pears trees outside of her usual work day.

Applejack remembers from Goldie Delicious's tale about the Apples' and the Pears' rivalry that the Pears would pick them by hoof instead of bucking, so that's what Applejack try to do. Since she has to use a ladder for that, you can already guess what may have happened.

Staring at the ladder down below, Applejack frowned deeply. She've been shouting for help for hours and her family haven't found her yet. I mean, it's understandable why they haven't. The pears are located pretty much the opposite side of the house so they wouldn't hear her that well, but she was pretty cure she was good for a long while now.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have done this._ Applejack thought to herself.

"Applejack!" She was relieved to hear Twilight's voice, seeing her fly towards her. "What are you doing here?"

An embarrassed blush appeared on the earth pony's face. "It's not important right now, Twilight." She let out a sigh. "Can you just put up the ladder, Twi?"

"Yeah, sure." Twilight said, using her magic to set up the ladder.

"Thanks."

"You seemed to be kind of down. Is there something wrong?" Twilight glance around at the trees. "Does it has to do something with these pears?"

"Yes."

"What is it? Is it a big deal?"

"Not really." Applejack place one hoof on the ladder's step, and she already felt herself wobbling. Gripping tightly onto the branch with her front hooves, Applejack suddenly shouted in a fit of anger, "Gosh darn it! I've never been this clumsy with picking fruit before!"

Twilight slightly cringed. "Are you sure it's not a big deal to you?"

The earth pony sighed. "Sorry you saw that, Twi. I... I... just want to try something out."

Twilight let out a gasp. "Are you deciding to change fruits, Applejack."

"What? No."

"Oh, good. 'Pearjack' doesn't sound as good as 'Applejack.'" Twilight let out a little giggle. Applejack slightly smiled. She could tell that the princess was trying to comfort her in some way.

"So, what's wrong?" Twilight asked.

Appleajack held her voice for a moment there until she looked at Twilight's eyes. "You know about my Grandpear, right?" She nodded. "Well, I just wanted to honor my pear side in a way by picking some pears and maybe try to sell them along with the apples."

"Oh." The alicorn wasn't too knowledgeable about Applejack's family, just the simple things like her family is mostly composed of farmers and they have quite a pride for their fruits. What she does know is that Applejack just seems to be very troubled.

"Is there something wrong with these pears?"

"No, not at all." Applejack just shook her head. "It's just that my family didn't... like the pears in the past until recently, mostly because there used to be a pear farm way before even Big Mac was born." She let out a nervous laugh. A more worried look appeared over Twilight's face.

"Let's say that recently me and my siblings found out we're technically half Pear from our Mom's side." Applejack push her hat down, covering her face. "All my life, I always avoided anything pear related, and here I am, surrounded by the stuff. I wonder how Mom felt during all those times raising me into the pony I am today."

Twilight felt her lips sealed, trying to think of the right words. "AJ, did you think your Mom was ashamed of her Pear heritage?"

"She must have, She've never told us about it."

"I've never met your parents, but I bet they were wonderful ponies," She quietly gulped. "And I bet they did wanted to tell you at the right time." She suddenly felt herself hover a little closer to Applejack and place her front hooves on her shoulders. "You shouldn't blame yourself, Applejack. As silly as it sounds, did your mom ever looked sad whenever you rejected a pear over an apple."

The earth pony felt herself relax under her hooves, trying her best to remember her mother's face throughout the ages. There were times where she was happy, there were times she was sad, and there were times she was mad. None of them were pear related.

"No, she didn't." That was her reply.

"Shh? Applejack, she loves you and your siblings even if you never learned about your Pear heritage until now. If you want to sell pears with apples, that;s fine, but don't beat yourself over it."

Applejack felt the corner of her lips turn upwards, as she pulled Twilight into a hug, shocking the princess. "Thank you, Twi."

Twilight smiled a bit, returning the hug.

"Well, lookie here."

"Eeyup."

"Applejack and Twilight sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

The two felt their cheeks grow warm, letting each other go.

"We're not even in the tree!" Applejack shouted back, embarrassed.

The orange earth pony quickly hop off the ladder with Twilight landing next to her. Granny slowly scan the scene in front of her.

"Let me guess me you were trying to pick pears." Granny Smith said.

"Look, I'm not trying to abandon apples-"

"I understand. You want to sell pears and apples for them, right? Don't stress yourself over that. I'm certain it wouldn't be hard to sell them." Granny smiled. "Come on, dinner's gonna get cold if we just stand out there all day."

"Eeyup."

As the three of the Apple family members walk back to the house, Twilight said, "Well, don't mind mw. I'll just go back to the castle."

"Wait." Applejack suddenly said before the princess could fly off. "I'm sure Spike's cooking up something at the castle, then would you like to have dinner with me and my family?"

Twilight smiled. Her eyes flickered at the direction of the castle, then back at Applejack. Sure, I would love to have dinner with you."

AJ blushed. "And the fam-" "I know what I said."

"Quit your flirting and let's get eating already!" The two heard Granny Smith shout at them, causing them to sheepishly smile at each other.

"Come on, let's go." Applejack said, walking off to the house with Twilight by her side.

* * *

AN: Okay, reading this over. I realize that there wasn't too much romance in this as I thought.


End file.
